Her Breaking Point
by potterhead1997
Summary: Hermione can't handle the stress anymore... set during third year rating will be changed in later chapters set during 3rd year
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something that gave me hope in a dark time. This is not a slash story MM/HG Mother/Daughter relationship. :)**

**Her Breaking Point**

-Hermione-

It was around midnight when Hermione reached her breaking point. She had been resisting the high up call of the astronomy tower, but she couldn't resist any more she had to go. Harry and Ron hated her they weren't talking to her and they hadn't in weeks. She didn't have anything left to lose...

-Minerva-

_Students out of bed Minerva, headed towards the Astronomy Tower. They left about five minutes ago._

Ugh. I swear if it is the Weasly twins again I am going to write home. I begrudgingly got out of my nice warm bed and out into the dark freezing corridor. Why anyone would even want to leave the common room when it was this cold I had no idea, but they did and it is my job to catch them before somebody else did. I was nearing the Astronomy Tower so I quickly and silently transformed, I went up the stairs as a cat hoping to catch them before they saw me. I was certain it was a prankster or a couple wanting to add to the thrill of the snog by going to a forbidden area, what I found was much worse and it brought tears to my eyes...

-Hermione-

I am scared there is no denying it. I am sure I will be caught, but oddly enough I don't care. Detention can't be worse then the hell I am living in now. I am more worried about what she -my mentor, teacher, head of house, and friend- will say if I do get caught, if she finds out what I was doing. The disappointment in her eyes would kill me. I don't care what my parents say, they are strangers to me now, and I don't care what my so called friends say either because they haven't talked to me in weeks.

I stepped up on the ledge. I was holding my breath, tears running down my face, hoping it would be painless. I've felt enough pain in the last couple weeks to suffice...

-Minerva-

Its worse so much worse than I ever thought. I have to stay calm if I mess up all will be lost. I silently transformed and sent a patronus to Poppy telling her to come to the astronomy tower quickly, silently and to be careful when entering. I couldn't bring myself to give her a better explanation I didn't want to admit that what I thought was happening actually was. I slowly walked over to the ledge and grabbed her wrist. She froze for a moment then tried to jump away and out of the tower I just barely managed to hang on. I would have dropped her if it wasn't for my cat like reflexes. I carefully pulled her up and back into the tower into my lap on the floor. She started sobbing. I held her tears running down my face, I was so confused on why she had tried to do this, on why she hadn't come to me with her problems but I didn't ask questions I was to shocked. We sat for a while before Poppy arrived.

She glanced at me worriedly before she bent down and started rubbing soothing circles on Hermione's back. She quieted after a couple minutes and we sat in silence. Before Poppy decided to be brave and speak first, "Miss Granger, please tell us what has happened to you. Please tell us what is going on."

"I-I snapped, its to much. I cant handle it anymore. The work, Hagrid's case, and my cat killed Scabbers and now Ron won't talk to me. Harry is mad at me about the Firebolt. It is to much, I thought I co-could handle it but I can't I just can't this was the only way." she promptly burst into tears again and whatever else she might have said was lost. I decided it was time to end this and take it back to the infirmary It was cold and my back was starting to hurt from holding a thirteen year-old on my lap.

"Poppy we should take this somewhere else. We can question her tomorrow. She needs rest, plus I need to wake her friends and the headmaster."

"OK Minerva, let me put her on the stretcher." I prepared to lift her off me and into Poppy's waiting arms but Hermione grabbed tighter the more I tried to lift her.

"Hermione, sweetie you need to let go we need to take you to the hospital wing."

"No- I don't want to."

"Please, I promise as soon as I go back to my rooms to grab a few things I will come back and be with you. I promise Hermione."

"No."

"Hermione, have I ever broken a promise?"

"No."

"Do you believe that I will come back."

"Yes."

"Okay. Will you please go with Madame Pomfrey?"

"Okay..." she got up and walked over to Poppy, who tried to make her get on the stretcher but she refused, "I will walk if you please, Madame Pomfrey."

**A/N: OK this is chapter one don't expect updates to be frequent because I have writersblockitis (A disease that hits you unexpectedly and more frequently than regular writers block) Please review they are the cure for my writersblockitis. I may repost this later I am currently searching for a beta so if you are interested in betaing this please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Breaking Point**

_Chapter 2  
_

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently I have been pretty busy but I am going to try to get back oon track sadly though I won't be able to update again till after the 14th :(**_  
_

**Also I would like to thank EmPoweredBeing for betaing this chapter for me.**

* * *

"Albus, wake up! I need you in my office in five minutes!" I said, hoping my voice had a sense of urgency to it.

"Fine Min, but why?"

"I will explain, in my office, in FIVE MINUTES."

I left before he could ask any more questions, I knew it was rude to just drag him out of bed, but at that moment there were far more important things on my mind. I hurried on my way to Gryffindor Tower to wake Potter and Weasly. I was furious that they would treat their best friend in such a manner, and I certainly didn't care that it was four in the morning. I was going to get some answers and I was going to get them now.

"Weasley! Potter! Up now!"

Harry, along with every other boy in the room, jumped up instantly. The red-head was still soundly asleep mumbling something about spiders and tap dancing. I stormed over to his bed, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him out of bed.

"Bloody He- P-Professor w-what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, put on your dressing gowns; we are going to see the Headmaster."

* * *

"Wait here," I conjured two chairs just outside my office door, "I have to talk to the headmaster."

As promised, Albus was waiting for me, and he had clearly spent the time pacing in front of the fire.

"What has happened Minerva? What is wrong, you look like you are about to cry, please, tell me what has happened?"

His words were the final straw, and I burst into tears letting them run down my face as I proceeded to tell him what had happened.

"Albus, she tried to jump off the Astronomy Tower; she tried to kill herself Albus! I didn't notice the signs, I see her every day and I didn't notice the signs. She means the world to me Albus I shouldn't love her but I do."

"Shhh, Min it's okay, I know. Go to her, I will talk to young Mr. Potter and Weasly," I nodded, blew my nose and walked out not caring that I looked a mess, or that my eyes were red and puffy.

"Potter, Weasley, the headmaster would like to see you."

* * *

"Poppy?"

I entered the infirmary carefully, not wanting to wake Hermione. During my absence she had fallen into what looked like an uneasy sleep.

"Poppy where are you? I need to discuss with you Miss Granger's care with you."

"I am in here Minerva," called Poppy from her office.

I walked in and sat down in a chair in front of her desk and sighed deeply. The next couple of weeks would be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Breaking Point

Chapter 3

* * *

Hermione

"Hermione! Get your lazy arse down here," my father yelled up the stairs I assume he has found a speck of dust that I missed while cleaning. I only hope I won't be punished to badly my stomach and arms still hurt from the last time I had done something wrong. As things happen the short walk to the kitchen seemed even shorter today.

"Dad, was there something you wanted from me?" I knew instantly from the expression on his face that I should run but it seemed my feet were stuck to the ground and for the second time in my life I wished that my Gryffindor bravery would kick in.

"There was something I wanted you little freak. Your mother isn't home and I am bored let's play a game," he lunged at me before I even had time to think and dragged me down to our basement. He beat me for what seemed like forever, but then he suddenly stopped and went upstairs. I would have run then and there if I had known what was coming. After a couple of minutes he came back down with a small box and some rope, "Close your eyes freak."

I obediently closed my eyes and waited. I felt him tie my feet and hands to the floor. He told me to open my eyes and there before me stood the man who was supposed to take care of me naked as soon as I saw him I began to struggle against my bindings and cry, but it was no use I couldn't get free. He grabbed the hem of the blue sundress I was wearing and pulled it up. He entered me hard and fast and I cried out from the pain which seemed to excite him even more. H e continued for I don't know how long before he finally stopped…

End Dream

I woke up with a jolt and began to silently cry for the family I had lost at the young age of eleven. This dream had plagued, me for months and the only time I didn't have it was when I had been studying nonstop for hours.

* * *

Minerva

"OK Poppy, first things first. I would like Miss Granger, seeing as she is in my house, to stay in my private rooms for the duration of her care."

"No. Absolutely not Minerva."

Why though Poppy she will be happier there it is more private, you know she won't like people walking by just to see what's wrong with her."

"Because Minerva I need someone to be with her at all times at least for the next week. I am not going to risk leaving her alone."

"Poppy, I will stay with her. Albus can cover my classes he was just telling me the other day that he would enjoy teaching transfiguration again for a couple of days, plus it will give the students a change of pace and a different experience. The pros far outweigh the cons."

"Fine Minerva but I will be checking on her every day. Of one thing goes wrong I am bringing her straight back here."

"Thank you so much Poppy, I am going to sit by her bed and wait for her to wake," I walked out into the word and a heartbreaking sight met my eyes she was sitting in the bed silently sobbing. I froze for a moment before my instincts took over and I pulled the sobbing child into my arms, "Shhh Child you are safe nothing can hurt you here."

I repeated this like a mantra over and over again until her silent cries were reduced to sniffles we sat for a short while before I said, "Would you like to talk about it I find it helps sometimes?"

"I-I was dreaming about my father, professor, I was dreaming about what he does to me."

"Tell me Hermione. Please tell me what he does to you I promise I will help you. I will always be there for you," she looked up at me trying to gauge whether or not I was lying, she apparently she decided I wasn't, "H-he hurts me sometimes professor. An-and last summer he dragged me down to the basement and h-he beat me and he-" all her words where drowned out as she buried her head into my arm and started crying again.

"Its okay I can take the memory although the headmaster and madame pomfrey will have to watch it."

"Take it, I don't ever want to relive it again. Professor do you think that maybe I could stay somewhere else the hospital wing makes me nervous and when I am nervous I have more nightmares.I don't want more nightmares, please you have to help me. I can't deal with the nightmares any more. I think I need a dreamless sleep," she wasn't really talking to me I was just there merely listening, but nevertheless I got her a dreamless sleep and took the memory from her.

* * *

"Minerva I have sent Harry and Ronald back to bed though I doubt much sleeping will be done. They both seemed extremely upset about the whole situation."

"Of course they were upset Albus their best friend tried to kill herself less than four hours ago. Now come on we have to go and watch this memory with Poppy."

**OK so I am posting this unedited for now because I don't want to keep you waiting my beta hasn't sent the edited version back to me yet. I actually had this written a while ago but I had to type it last week then my beta and I have both been very busy so I didn't post it till now. feel free to curse me and hex me all you want in your reviews. I have the next chapter written I just need to type it so the wait will be much shorter this time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Breaking Point **

_Chapter 4_

"She has been working herself to the bone all year. Hoping with all her heart that she can forget."

"But, Minerva what on earth is she trying to forget? Has someone died, a close family member, what has happened?" replied Poppy. The light-bulb had not yet clicked and she looked very confused, "But that can't be it, we would have been notified. She must have been-" and then it clicked her confused face turned to a look of complete horror she got to her feet and walked over to me took me by the shoulders and said, "Min please for the love of god tell me she hasn't been abused!"

"Poppy I can't. I can't tell you because it isn't true. She told me and she gave me this memory. She couldn't tell me everything Poppy I- I'm scared that the stuff she didn't tell will be more horrible than I could have imagined Poppy. She needs me, and I can't help her without watching this memory, but I don't want to do anything more than not watch it..."

Albus Dumbledore let the two tearful witches converse for a moment before interrupting, "I realize this is upsetting for you both but I believe that it would be in Miss Granger's best interest to watch this memory. I know it will be hard but after we exit I ask that you remain calm."

We both nodded our agreement and together with Albus dived in.

-hp-hp-

I exited the pensive with the others and everything I promised Albus left my mind all I wanted was revenge. I stood stock still for a moment then I ran, no sprinted, out of the school and towards the gates. It was then that I saw that bloody man with his bloody bird blocking my path. I drew my wand and marched toward him, having stopped running when I saw him.

"ALBUS WULFRIC BRIAN BLOODY DUMBLEDORE YOU MOVE OUT OF MY WAY THIS INSTANT! I will kill him! You saw what he did Albus! He raped her Albus. He raped her. He was supposed to protect her and her didn't," my voice had softened to a whisper as I went on not wanting to say the words to loudly in fear that they would become more true.

"My dear calm down. Think for a moment. Think about how Poppy must be feeling, after watching that, she must be a wreck. I promise Minerva that after we deal with things here you will get your revenge. Now though we have to help Hermione"

"Yes. Your right they need us."

They walked back up to the school. Minerva's worry increasing with every step. She had been stupid, she hadn't thought about the consequences of her actions. Suddenly something hit her, "Albus, why would Poppy be more upset than usual. She isn't close to Hermione."

For the first time that Minerva had known Albus he was speechless. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again like a fish our of water.

"Albus answer me!"

"I am not at liberty to say Minerva you will have to ask Poppy."

"Albus, I know Poppy hard a hard time at home but she never said it was that bad she would have told me Albus. We are best friends she would have told me."

"Minerva are there things you haven't told Poppy?"

"Yes bu-"

"No Minerva it is exactly the same."

"Fine. Let's go," they continued on there way.

Poppy was sitting at her desk drinking. She was halfway through her second bottle of Firewhiskey before Albus and Minerva even reentered the castle. She knew it wasn't right but it made her feel better. It made her forget. Forget the horrible things she had seen in the pensive, forget the memories flashing before her eyes. She needed this even if it was bad for her.

One more then I'll stop, she told herself over and over again, one more shot then I am done. Soon she wasn't even taking the time to pour she was just drinking from the bottle.

"Poppy! What are you doing!" Minerva shouted as she walked into the matron's office, "Poppy stop!"

"No I-I n-n-need this Minerbbbbaaa it makes me feellll better. Just vone more drink. Promise," and she took another swig from the bottle of Odgens Old. Minerva grabbed the almost empty bottle completely forgetting her wand and proceeded to wrestle it form her grip.

"POPPY let go NOW!"

"NO!"

"Stupefy,"said the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Poppy fell to the ground in a heap and Minerva rushed to her side to make sure she was okay.

"Albus, this is all my fault."

"No it isn't."

"But it is if I hadn't gone running off she wouldn't have done this."

"Minerva, its better that she did it in the short time we where gone than tonight after we had left. Who knows how much she could have gotten through by morning. This is not your fault! Let's revive her give her some water and an alcohol effect reducer potion then we can talk."

They then did just that and in the next fifteen minutes Poppy was awake and the sun was rising on the Horizon. Poppy was sitting hugging her knees to her chest while Minerva tried to get her to talk, the whole set up reminded him of the day when she was at school and Madame Nurix had called Albus to her office when she had found Poppy in quite a similar state.

"Poppy please talk to me! I can help you, me, and Hermione can get through this together."

Poppy took a deep breath after a couple of minutes and said, "Fine, I will tell you but once I start I won't stop so don't interrupt. I was seventeen it was My father was there for the first time in ages I thought things had changed I thought that that was going to be a good Christmas but it wasn't I dropped a glass when my brother scared me and my Father he got so mad he beat me and then "as an early Christmas present" he raped me. I was so scared I came back to school acted like everything was normal and then one day I- I couldn't handle it, it was to much. I went to Madame Nurix's office but she wasn't there so I just sat in there alone until she came back. I wanted to tell her so bad but I couldn't speak so she went and got Professor Merrythought and I wouldn't talk to her either so she got Professor Dumbledore. Eventually they had to use legilimans on me and they found out everything I was going to tell you Min I was but I couldn't bring myself to it was too hard."

"Poppy, I am so, so sorry I should have known I knew how much you hated going home I should have noticed. I am a bad friend Poppy!"

Her face paled and she fell back into her chair and closed her eyes, "Albus tell her That this isn't her fault she won't believe me." he nodded and gestured for Minerva to leave the room with him.

"Minerva, there was no way you could have known. Do you remember when she missed classes for a couple of weeks and wasn't aloud any visitors?"

"I- yes I do because I nearly blew up your office when you told me I couldn't see her." the heartbreak of what Poppy had gone through without her knowledge had finally settled and she collapsed into Albus' arms crying, "I am such a bad person I didn't notice that two of the people closest to me where hurting. How could I have not noticed."

_** I edited this slightly but not something that is essentially important below is my original A/N.**_

_This was hard to write I had this chapter written but then my notebook got misplaced so I had to start over but enough of my excuses maybe at most ten more chapters then we will move on to the sequel _Her Healing Moments._ Apologies for the lateness I just posted a new read the books story so check it out I plan to update that more than this because it is a lot easier to write. Minerva may seem a bit OOC but in my mind this is how she would be she blames herself for things she couldn't control she cries(sometimes) and she isn't as tough as she seems. Poppy is he best friend but I am loosely basing teenage Minerva off of the Minerva in Profession of a Guardian and if you have read it Min has a lot on her plate so it seems like this could have slipped past her Granted in PoaG she wouldn't miss it but Humor me please 0_0 Feel free to flame (though I prefer praise)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So sorry for the long delay, real life just got in the way especially with all of the fighting with my mom. But I live full tome with my dad now so never fear I am back with guns (I mean wands.) blazing._

**Her Breaking Point**

_Chapter 5_

"Oh god Poppy I am such a bad friend!"

"Stop, stop, stop! You are not a bad friend. You are the best friend anyone could have," said Poppy in a stern but soothing voice. She grabbed Minerva by the arms and looked her right in the eyes,1 "This is not your fault. You could not have prevented either attacks."

"Either attacks?"

"My attack and Miss Grangers, Minerva."

"OH! Yes, we will be discussing this later Poppy! But for now I would like to sit with her until she wakes," I left Poppy's office and walked over to Hermione's Bed and made to take a seat but one chair was already occupied by a boy with black hair. I silently went over and said, "What are you doing here, your supposed to be in bed?" He glanced at me but didn't move to get up, he just went back to holding Hermione's hand with his head bowed as if in prayer. I conjured another chair in resigned to let them stay.

"This is our fault, isn't it professor?" said Harry suddenly. I whipped around to face him startled by his words, "We should have apologized to her."

"It wasn't your fault Potter, other things where happening that we were not aware of. Although your attitude didn't help much."

He gave me that familiar Potter look of concern and said, "What are you talking about Professor? What other things where going?"

I paled slightly realizing my mistake, "Never you mind Potter. I shouldn't have mentioned it. If Miss Granger wanted you to know she would hav-"

"But-"

"Don't interrupt me Potter. As I was saying, she would have told you if she wanted you to know, and I forbid you to ask her," God forbid Potter and Weasley investigate the 'special circumstances'. They would get themselves expelled before they could even do anything to hurt that sick bastard. I Wasn't about to let that happen to her, she wasn't about to have her best friends expelled on top of all of this.

We resumed the silence and sat alone waiting for morning. It could have been hours, minutes, or even seconds but the sun had risen and I found myself standing, "Potter?"

"Yes Professor?"

"I think it would be best for you to go back to your dorm before your housemates wake. I assume Mr. Weasley is unaware you are here."

"He was in shock last night he went straight back to bed he didn't even notice when I left," He got up and left turning back to face me at the door.

"Potter wait."

"Yes?"

"Seeing as you didn't sleep at all last night and most likely neither did Weasley you both have my permission to miss your morning classes. If anyone asks where Miss Granger is tell them that she is in the hospital wing with a severe case of Dragon Poxs."

"Thanks Professor I will."

-Harry-

I left the hospital wing just after dawn. I walked up to the dorm and kicked Ron's bed, "Mcgonagall gave us permission to miss our morning classes, seeing as neither of us got much sleep."

He ignored my statement and asked, "Where were you?"

Talking to Mcgonagall. Why," I replied shortly.

"All night were you," he said in accusatory tone, "Because normally people don't stay out all night talking to teachers!"

"This wasn't a normal circumstance Ron!" This time our yelling had woken the other boys.

"Hey, whats going on why are you shouting?" asked Dean

"Its private Dean we are sorry we woke you things just got a bit heated that's all. We'll continue this quietly go back to sleep," the boys got in bed and we went down to the common room.

What's this about Ron? Why are you so angry with?"

"You left. You went to see Mcgonagall. If her face when she came out of her office was anything to go by then she spent the whole night with Hermione! And you where with her and Hermione, while I was stuck here, the useless sidekick, alone all night! I care about Hermione too you should have brought me!"

"This is why you are mad because I didn't invite you to come with me! Stop being childish Ron. I wanted to be alone Mcgonagall happened to be there I was just sitting there when she came out of Madame Pomfrey's office. I would have been alone if she hadn't come out Ron!"

"I-I know I'm sorry. Its just that we-we where horrible to her, this is our fault," fo rhte first time since I had met him I saw my best friend cry.

-Poppy-

I didn't sleep at all, I tried, but it wouldn't take me. I laid there for what felt like hours but I couldn't stop thinking about the scene I had come to find in the astronomy tower hours before, it was burned into my retinas. I finally admitted defeat just after sunrise and went to sit with Minerva until breakfast. As I walked out I noticed the door closing.

"Who just left Min?" my voice made her jump and she turned to glare at me before answering.

"Harry."

"Harry! Harry who?" I said already knowing the answer but hoping I was wrong.

"Harry Potter. I came out last night and he was here. He looked so broken and upset I couldn't bring my self to send him back to bed."

"He has class though he is going to be exhausted and so are you. Don't you also have class?"

"No, Albus is covering them for the next couple of weeks. Harry and Ronald both have been excused from morning classes. They both need time to cope," I paused and then said, "When will we be moving her to my rooms?"

"I was thinking lunch, that way I can make sure there weren't any lasting affects from her time outside last night. The halls will be clear also so nobody will see you."

"Good. I told Harry that if anyone asked she had dragon poxes."

"Okay that works, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well if you are going to be missing class then you need a cover story also, it will look suspicious if you are both gone for no reason."

"Tell them I have dragon poxes too."

-Albus-

I walked into the Transfiguration classroom to find a roudy class of fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. With a few bangs from my wand the class was silent.

"I believe that you do not normally behave in this manner for Professor Mcgonagall. Would I be correct in this assumption?"

"Yes Headmaster." I nodded to show that I understood, "Professor?"

"Yes Mister Weasleys?"

"Where is-"

"Our dear-"

"Beloved head-"

"Of house,-"

"Deputy headmistress-"

"And Transfiguration Professor-"

"Minnie 'the minx' Mcgonagall?" I chuckled at their antics for a moment before answering.

"Your Professor and Hermione Granger have both come down with severe cases of Dragon Poxes. How they contracted it is unknown but rest assured they will make a full recovery. Today though, if Professor Mcgonagall is corect, you are to be studying inanimate to animate and back to inanimate transformations. Let us begin...

-Hermione-

I woke to both the head Matron and the Deputy Headmistress sitting beside me. Neither of them seemed to have noticed my stirring because they hadn't moved.

"You didn't have to stay Professor. You don''t have to pretend you care."

Her eyes immediately snapped to mine and I could se the tears brimming in her emerald eyes before she quickly blinked them away. She spoke in almost a whisper but with a tone that told me she was being completely honest, "I do care Hermione. I would do anything to make it so this had never happened to you."

_**A/N: so sorry for the wait but its been a rough couple of weeks. The next chapter is already in the works and it is going to start moving ahead faster now so we will be getting into more action and away from the tear-filled conversations.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Read the end authors note...or else :)**

**Her Breaking Point**

_Chapter 6_

-Minerva-

It had been 3 days since the move and no progress had been made. Hermione refused to speak about any of the trauma she had experienced at the hands of her father. She layed in bed all day refusing visitors and eating only when we made her.  
"Hermione, please get out of bed. We want to help you. I want you to get out of bed today, we can't help if you won't let us!"  
"That's just it!" she cried, "I don't want help I just want to die. I don't want to live anymore," she was quickly becoming hysterical, "Why? Why did you stop me!?"

-Hermione-

I saw the pain etched into her worn face as she spoke, "I stopped you because, not only is it my job, but because I care about you! I care about you as if you where my own child, I sees so much of myself in you. I don't want to lose you." A single tear rolled down her face.  
I stared at her in surprise for a moment as she sat with her head in her hands, "No one has ever said that to me before," before I knew what I was doing I had sat up and I was hugging my professor, "I wish I was your child."

-Minerva-

I had never felt such love as I held her in her arms and I knew that she would be safe now. I would protect her from anything until the day I died. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead but before I could say anything the swish of the floo activating sounding Poppy's arrival.

"Will you please come out?"

"I-yes okay." we had made so much progress and all it took was words spoken from the heart.

-Poppy-

"Well look who's up!" I was pleased to see that Minerva had made some progress with the girl. I knew first hand the stress that silence could cause, "How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"A bit better."

"I see," we sat down onto Minerva's dark red couch, "Is, is there anything you wish to speak about?"

"Well, I was wondering, what is going to happen?" we both sat staring at her blankly for a moment before she continued, "What is going to happen to my-my f-father?"

I noticed that she had a hard time saying father but despite that seemed to be doing extremely well, "We, meaning Minerva, Me, and The Headmaster, will be visiting your family to ask them to relinquish custody of you," I looked over to Minerva for conformation and she gave me a slight nod so I continued, "If that doesn't work we will be taking this to the muggle authorities."

"No."

"No what?"

"This is not to be on record. Do not take this to the authorities," The tone in her voice made the decision final, but Minerva ever the Gryffindor had to argue."

"I don't believe that is your choice Miss Granger."

"Actually PROFESSOR it is my choice. In the muggle world if someone doesn't want to press charges they don't have to and you can't prove it without my statement. I don't want there to be a record, people will be able to use it against me. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Modify their memory so that they never had a daughter if you must." she said with a defiant air.

"I- It will do well for you not to speak to me that way Miss Granger," Minerva was starting to get angry at the lack of cooperation she was getting form the girl."

"I will speak however I like Professor. This is my life you are messing with I will not have this on record," she fumed. I decided that this was getting us nowhere so I cast a quick silencio and went to the floo and called Albus. He stepped through and saw the two witches glaring at each other from opposite ends of the couch.

"What seems to be the problem here?" they both started talking at the same time, "One at a time please."

"Hermione refuse to let us take this situation to the muggle authorities!"

"Professor Mcgonagall doesn't understand why I don't want a record of this!"

"I see. I have to say that Miss Granger is right. I believe that a record of this would not help anyone. We can figure it out that is not our main priority while you are here at Hogwarts Miss Granger."

"Albus-"

"Later Minerva, later."

**A/N: so sorry that this is so short but I had a lot of trouble with this so I enlisted the help of EmPoweredBeing. I decided to end it her and update again next week with a longer chapter. Also sorry I know I said we would be done with the angsty stuff but I can't help it it just comes to me... :)**

**R&R (please)**

**PM anytime about anything. I am free to beta and everything so just drop me a line**


	7. Chapter 7

This is an authors note chapter I am really sorry for the long wait and I know it is mean to give you an authors note chapter. I have had so much going on in the last couple months and I have not been able to type the chapter up I have had it written for a while. I have had family problems and some of my own mental health problems so I am really sorry about the long wait I am up and running again and I am going to try to put the chapter up by next Friday so expect a notification If not feel free to spam me with PM's until I post it :)


	8. The Actual Chapter 7

**A/N: HI I know in my last chapter I said like I would update like a month ago. But I obviously lied, sorry. If it makes you feel any better this the longest chapter yet...I know it doesn't help much but feel free to flame in your reviews :)**

**Her Breaking Point **

_Chapter 7_

"Albus, I believe that the time as come to visit Hermione's parents. It has been weeks and I can't sit any longer while that man walks free."

"Yes, my dear I believe that you are quite right. Tell me is Poppy coming with us?" I stared at him for a moment before I actually realized what he was saying.

"Well I thin- wait your actually letting me go? I'm not being restricted to the castle?" I was thoroughly surprised that he was agreeing to this.

"Yes I believe you are right. I'll be accompanying you too."

"You are coming," my eyebrows shot up he was acting very strange, "You Albus Dumbledore are coming to help me get revenge?"

"Yes, I'm not lying to you Minerva. It seems like it will be fun to watch. I had rather hoped to Have them sign the custody papers before you maimed them," I could see is logic. He wanted to ensure that we got them to sign the papers so whoever got Hermione wouldn't have any trouble. Something in my mind though sensed danger, the old coot had another reason for going with me."

"You're coming to stop me from killing them! Aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"You liar, They deserve death for what they did to that little girl!"

"You can do anything but kill them Minerva. They deserve so much worse than death and Merlin help me if you get landed in Azkaban for the murder of scum!" I nodded in resignation and headed for the door but stopped when a voice called my name, "Min, are we playing chess tonight, we haven't played in a while. I know that you have Hermione but you could bring her it would be good for her. She needs to learn to trust people other than you."

"I don't know Albus. I'll talk to her, she is still a wreck despite her improvement, she still refuses to see Harry and Ron."

"Just ask her."

I walked back to my rooms thinking about what Albus had told me. He was right Hernione needed to learn to trust others again. She hadn't gone anywhere other than the hospital wing and my rooms in weeks. I walked through the doorway expecting to see Hermione sitting in the chair that she normally sat in. Immediately I began to panic, I had against Poppy's orders left her alone for the short time I had had to go speak to Albus in his office she had seemed happy and I had only planned to be gone for ten minutes but it had turned into almost an hour that I had been gone. I called out to her thinking maybe she was in her room and hadn't heard me come in, "Hermione dear?"

Thankfully she bounded out of her room happier than I had seen her since the end of the last school year, "Yes."

"Oh I was just wondering where you where. You seem very happy, whats going on. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine I was thinking earlier and I decided that I need to move on I can't keep dwelling on it. I need to move past my r- my accident and stop drowning myself in self pity," I noticed that she still seemed to have trouble saying the word rape and it bothered me she seemed to view what happened as an accident not an attack but I let it slide for the time being.

"That's wonderful. I actually wanted to talk to you. Albus, I mean the Headmaster has invited us to his rooms to play chess tonight. I told him I would ask you if you wanted to go."

"Yes that sounds like fun. Is he any good," Minerva's mind began to race, what could she mean was he any good did she know how she felt about him did she know that her heart beat faster when he was near, that she did all that he asked in the hopes that it would eventually be enough. Her confusion must have shown on her face because a second later she said again, "Is he any good at chess Professor?"

"What? Yes he is but I'm better," Och Minerva get your mind out of the gutter she was asking an innocent question, "He hasn't beat me in at least thirty years. But on another note, have you talked to Harry or Ronald yet."

"They came again today," Her mood had changed drastically and I sum what regretted ruining her happiness by bringing up unpleasant matters.

"What happened?"

"I answered the door and they where there. I thought I could handle it but I couldn't do it as soon as Ron spoke I lost it and made them leave, they where disappointed but they understood," I was disappointed that it hadn't gone well but it was progress. She had tried and that was all that mattered. I looked at her studying, she was looking down at her hands that where sitting in her lap as I sat not sure what to do I saw a solitary tear run down her nose and drip into her hands. I knelt in front of her, despite the pain in my knees, taking her hands in mine.

"Hermione, I am so proud of you. You tried and that's what matters most. We can try again another day, I know that if they haven't given up by now they never will. They will probably come back tomorrow and the day after that and as many days after that as it takes. Do you understand?"

"Yes I think so."

"Good," I got up with less difficulty than expected and sat on the couch. We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"When are we going to play chess tonight?"

"Later tonight I think around six. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine I was just wondering."

-Albus-

"Ahh Minerva, Hermione. Nice to see you this fine evening. Would you like a Sherbert Lemon and hot chocolate?' Minerva gave me the dirtiest look she could muster but Hermione seemed to be trying not to laugh, "What Minerva don't you like sherbert lemons. I was under the impression that they where your favorite treat."

"You know perfectly well that I detest those awful things just as much as you hate ginger newts," Hermione couldn't hold it any longer and burst out in a fit of giggles. I turned and looked at Minerva only to see her lunging towards the ground taking Hermione with her in a fit of giggles and tickles.

"Stop, stop I give up!" she shrieked in between gasps for breath.

"Gryffindors never surrender Miss Granger you should know that!" nevertheless she let the girl up, "Are we going to play chess or not?"

"Yes, yes of course. Bunsten?" he called out to the air. A second later a small house elf dressed in a black tea towel embossed with the Hogwarts crest appeared in front of them, " What can Bunsten dos for yous Master?"

"Can I have some sherbert lemon hot chocolate, tea and ginger newts, and-" he paused and looked over to Hermione, "what would you like Hermione?"

"I'll have the same I don't really fancy lemon," I marveled at how alike the two witches where. A minute later our order was sitting on the table and we began playing.

Half an hour later Minerva had defeated me twice and was well on her way to a third victory, " I resign you win Minerva. Would you like to play Hermione?"

"Me? No I shouldn't I am horrible at chess Professor."

"Nonsense, my dear girl I'll go easy on you," She nodded and sat in the seat Minerva had just vacated. The battled it out for over an hour before Albus finally succumbed to defeat and the winner was declared to be Hermione, "Very well down my dear your the first person to beat me besides Minerva in at least thirty years."

"That's the first time I have ever won in my whole life. I play with Ron but he always wins. You should play him Professor Mcgonagall."

"I have no doubt that Mr. Weasley would be a worthy opponent but we have a busy day tomorrow. I think it is about time for bed."

"Ahh Why?" cried both Hermione and Albus.

"Because, Albus we have to go and run errands tomorrow. And you Hermione have to go and help Professor Sprout in the greenhouses."

"Where are you going tomorrow, professor?" said Hermione quizzically.

"We Have to go and deal with some paperwork. Now off to bed with you Missy," replied Minerva with a small smile.

**A/N I know I said I wasn't updating till next week but I decided to give what I have to you and type the rest in my little free time this weekend. When combined this chapter is the longest yet a monster to type and I have kept you waiting long enough... feel free to yell and rage all you want in your reviews**


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

Chapter 7 continued...

* * *

-o-

I had planned to meet Minerva and Poppy in the entrance hall at noon but Fawkes had other plans. The blasted bird had taken my wand in an attempt to get my attention as I had been neglecting lately. It took me nearly an hour before I was able to get my wand back from the blasted bird.

12:30 I was late, Minerva was going to kill me.

-Minerva-

Where on earth is that man. We've been here waiting for nearly half an hour. The entrance hall was empty everyone was outside. The weather had warmed considerably since that awful night on the astronomy tower, it seemed that along with the temperatures warming Hermione's mood seemed to be uplifting from the gloom she had been in weeks ago. Her mood would be drastically improved when she heard the news when we returned, if we ever even get to leave. I was about to mutter to poppy about crazy old coots and time wasters when she straightened up from where she had been leaning against the wall and took a step forward. I turned towards where she was looking and saw that Albus had finally decided to grace us with his presence.

"Ah hello there have you been waiting long?"

"Yes, Albus we have,nearly thirty minutes in fact."

"Yes of course sorry about that Fawkes took my wand, the blasted bird," he said with a grin.

"And you didn't think to use wandless magic to get it back?" to my satisfaction his grin disappeared and was replaced with unintelligible mumbling, "Very clever Albus,, Now we don't have all day lets go," I turned and walked away, slightly irritated by our late start, I snapped at two students who looked astonished at my treatment of the headmaster, "Close you mouth Mr. Finch Fletchly, You too Ms. Edgecomb."

I continued on my way to the gates glancing back every once in a while to make sure that Albus and Poppy where still following me. We got outside the gates and with a quick turn we where gone...

* * *

**A/N: I am the worst at meeting deadlines apparently nearly two months after I promised to post. I am sorry and this isnt even the whole thing just like the second part of the first half I will try to be better at posting but i've been busy job searching and trying to make some money for college..**

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
